


For Him

by TimelessWriting



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Childhood Trauma, Gift Fic, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanou is feeling appreciative, and Mihashi has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> So this is supposed to be a gift fic for Max, my Prince, but of COURSE it is late. AGAIN. No matter how many times I try to write KanoMiha for you, it's a struggle. So I mean, I try. I hope it's to your liking?? It was supposed to be fluff and then. Idk what happened tbh. Well, hope you like it anyways.

Kanou and Mihashi were used to sleeping together as friends, as children who used to hide under the covers giggling because they planned on staying up talking, even as their parents told them to go to sleep. The number of times they saw each other and spent the night at each other's houses dropped and dwindled after middle school, but on the times they did see each other, it wasn't odd to see them sharing a bed. Of course, their parents thought it odd that they did so, insisting that they were old enough to sleep in their own bed. Even so, they still did it, and their parents had resigned themselves to walking in on the two of them curled around each other.

For Kanou, not much about his mindset changed when the two of them started officially “dating” (although his friends seemed to insist it made all the difference when sleeping together). To him, it wasn’t like anything significant had happened. They just put a different label on their relationship, so what was the big deal? Nothing had really changed, so they should just sleep together like usual.

It was clear the moment they had laid down in bed that Mihashi’s mindset was much different however, as he fidgeted and tensed up. He was nervous, Kanou could tell that much even as he felt Mihashi hesitantly curl up against him as they had when they were children. Mihashi must have been tired from their day out however, because by the time Kanou figured out how he should try and reassure him, Mihashi was fast asleep.

The corner of Kanou’s lips quirked up into a small smile and he shifted, careful not to wake Mihashi. As he closed his eyes and allowed himself to indulge in Mihashi’s warmth, the only thing he could think of as he fell asleep was how lucky he was to be able to spend his life with someone as wonderful as Mihashi.

* * *

And it’s to that thought that he awoke to, the sun peeking through the blinds and the sound of their hamster running around in its cage coming from the living room.

To most people, waking up like that wouldn't mean much. But for him, this was something he almost thought would never be able to happen. After everything that happen at Mihoshi and later on with having to be friends over a long distance, he was terrified that they would no longer be able to spend time together. They made it work though; their friendship pulled through to become what it was today.

So for him, being able to wake up like this was special. And he was sure it was just as special, if not more, for Mihashi.

A whimper brought him out of his thoughts, and his relaxed expression was marred with a frown as he watched Mihashi squirm. It was a bit surprising, to see Mihashi in such discomfort while sleeping. It had been something he had been used to seeing during middle school, the peak of Mihashi’s traumatic school life. He had figured that Mihashi would have grown out of the nightmares though, in the years he spent with a team that truly appreciated him.

He supposed old habits died hard. Of course it would take more than the few years of high school to completely get over traumatic experiences. And memories never really did go away, no matter how much you may want them to.

Reaching out, he wiped away the first tears budding in the corner of Mihashi’s eyes.

This must be an especially bad nightmare. Mihashi had stopped crying actual, physical tears at most of these nightmares when they were in their second year of middle school. At least, to his knowledge.

“Ren,” He called out, softly at first, and then louder. “Ren.”

Mihashi merely rolled over and curled into himself even more.

“Ren, wake up,” Kanou insisted, shaking Mihashi’s shoulder before rolling him over to face him. “It’s just a nightmare. It’s not real,” He continued to say even if Mihashi couldn’t hear him—yet.

Mihashi tensed, teary eyes opening slowly to look at Kanou.

“S-Shuu-chan...?” He hiccuped, squinting up at said person through eyes glazed over with tears. “Is that you?”

“I’m here, Ren. It’s me,” Kanou reassured, running his fingers through Mihashi’s light brown hair when he burrowed his face into Kanou’s lap.

“S-Shuu-chan... Please don’t leave me... Please don’t leave me...”  Mihashi hiccupped through sobs, hands clutching desperately at Kanou’s shirt. It was as if he felt that he would never be able to hold onto him again, as if Kanou would just up and leave if he let go.

“I’m not leaving. I won’t leave, even if you want me to. I’m going to stay with you until we die, and there’s nothing you can do about mit,” He replied, soothing Mihashi even as he said this in complete seriousness. He began to rub small circles into Mihashi’s (worryingly) bony shoulder with his free hand. “I won’t let you be alone again, not like at Mihoshi. That’s in the past, and it won't happen again if I can help it. You didn't deserve any of it. You weren't in the wrong, I promise.”

Mihashi sobbed even harder, wetting Kanou’s nightshirt with tears. He would have to wash it later, but for now Kanou was content with letting Mihashi cry into it.

“Shuu-chan... Shuu-chan...” Mihashi whimpered, his cries finally dying down. “I love you so much... So, so much... Thank you so much... T-Thank you...”

This went on for a little while longer, Kanou listening silently and running his fingers through Mihashi’s hair as he rambled. Eventually though, Mihashi’s stuttering breaths evened out as he fell back asleep.

It was stressful, at times. To try and help Mihashi. But the two of them had been in much worse mental states back in middle school, so it was nothing compared to back then.

And stressful didn't mean unhappy. He took joy in seeing Mihashi with a smile, so any stress he had was most definitely worth it.

Slipping out of bed, Kanou toed on some slippers before shuffling his way out to the bathroom in the hall. He’d wash up, feed their hamster, and then who knows? Maybe he would make breakfast for the two of them–surprise Mihashi.

He hummed as he dried his face, and looking in the mirror, the corners of his mouth were quirked up in the beginning of a smile.

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. He’d do that.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really enjoy how this turned out very much, especially because it was supposed to initially be fluff... But KanoMiha is so hard for me to write, so I suppose I'll get the hang of it one day.


End file.
